


Misbehavin'

by Nifflersfancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), New Year's Eve, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflersfancy/pseuds/Nifflersfancy
Summary: Sirius would be having a good time but he would much rather be with Remus.[It's better than it sounds, I swear. I wanted to write something but I didn't know what so I pressed shuffle on my Spotify and Misbehavin' was the first song that came on so here we go. Loosely based off of Misbehavin' by Pentatonix. Enjoy!]





	Misbehavin'

“Come on, Black. Lighten up!” A voice hollered before a hand clamped down on his shoulder. “The night is young, the bird’s are fit, the booze is flowing and everyone if having a great time! Except for you.” He tutted.

Sirius glanced over his shoulder to look at his intoxicated friend with a raised brow, shrugging the large hand off of his shoulder. “Just checking on Remus, is all.” He said innocently, as if he had only been out here for a few seconds to check his phone. When, in reality, he had been stood outside in the smoking area for almost 40 minutes now. 

“He’s not even texting you back, leave the poor lad alone! And get in here, some blokes been asking about you.” Gideon winked, clearly too drunk to realise that Sirius wasn’t really up for cheating on his boyfriend.

“Come on, mate. It’s your round.” He was thankful for the interruption as James managed to steer Gideon away from him, sending Sirius a look that said that he wouldn’t help him out again so he was on his own. If anyone else wanted to harass him about how boring he was being, James wouldn’t stop them and then Sirius would actually have to join in and have a good time.

He had gone out there to send Remus a quick text to see how his night was going but had ended up scrolling through pictures on his phone whilst he waited for a response. Pictures of him and Remus together, some of just Remus and others that Remus had taken of Sirius, that Sirius had asked Remus to send him.

There was pictures of the two of them curled up in bed together, their kitten, a silver tabby named Minnie, curled up on Remus’ chest. Minnie had been affectionately named after their old headmistress, a name which James had chosen, since Lily refused to let him call their future children by the name. As a kitten, Minnie had stolen their hearts the minute they had seen her and had paid a lot extra to get her, the only female of the litter but she certainly turned out to be a handful, despite her innocent looks. They had learnt the hard way that they shouldn’t leave mugs or anything that broke if it weren’t pushed off of the side within her reach. They now mostly used plastic cutlery and plates.

Then there was pictures of them on Halloween a few months before. Remus had dressed as a werewolf, as he did every year and Sirius had dressed up as Ronnie Kray. James had, of course, dressed as Reggie. People had expected James and Sirius’ matching costumes to stop when Sirius and Remus had gotten together almost three years beforehand but they had only gotten better, now that they had Remus to help them with ideas. Whilst James and Sirius had looked cool together and Sirius and Remus looked strange together, that hadn’t stopped them from being found in a dark corner doing dirty deeds that had made Lily blush. It hadn’t stopped the redhead from taking pictures of them though and Sirius had grinned upon seeing the pictures of their flushed and guilty faces.

Next he found pictures that he had taken of Remus in the hospital during the summer, which had caused him to chuckle to himself. The two of them had rented a Tandem bike and had crashed it after they left the rental shop. Remus had broken his wrist as he had been behind Sirius so therefore, had less control. Sirius had been worried sick at the time but now it proved to be a great story to tell when entertaining guests or at dinner parties. It also had Remus flushing in that adorable way that Sirius loved. In the pictures, Remus appeared high on pain killers as he grinned dopily at the camera.

The pictures went on and on, some of them spending Christmas together with the Potter’s and with the Lupin’s. As well as their New Years Eve’s together. They had spent last year in Scotland, staying in a small cabin with Lily and James in the middle of nowhere, a few miles away from their older school. When the clock struck 12, the four of them had snuck onto the grounds of Hogwarts and shared a kiss by the Whomping Willow, where they had spent hours together when they were at school. They had stayed there for five minutes before being chased off of the grounds by Filch, the old caretaker. Just like old times.

But now, it was 10pm only a few hours until midnight and Sirius was in Paris with James and the old Gryffindor football team. They had arranged a reunion of sorts and booked rooms in a fancy 5 star hotel with a large pool and an all-inclusive deal that included alcohol. At first, Sirius had thought that it was a great idea but now it just seemed sad. Didn’t the others have more important things to be doing than having a piss-up with people from school? He knew that James would rather be at home with Lily. And whilst he had been having a good time, he would rather be at home with Remus.

Doing nothing with Remus was better than being at a party. He knew that Remus missed him as well, although he wouldn’t say it out of fear of making Sirius feel guilty. But the pictures that Remus had sent of Minnie sadly curled up on Sirius’ pillow had sealed the deal for him. He wanted to go home.

Had this happened at the beginning of their relationship, Sirius knew that Remus would have been suspicious and untrusting. They had always been fantastic friends but to trust someone as a friend and to trust someone as a boyfriend were completely different things. Sirius had always had a reputation as being a “man whore” as James had always so affectionately labelled him but Sirius had changed. For Remus. Remus was worth it and always had been. There was not a single regret in Sirius’ mind.

The only regret was coming on this damn holiday in the first place, he realised as they all stumbled through the doors of the hotel and into the lobby. James was half carrying a very drunk Giddeon whilst Fabian appeared to be attempting to eat some poor girl’s face. He could see other members of the team, most of which appeared to be with strangers and all having a good time. Except for Sirius.

We Found Love by Rihanna could be heard beginning to play at the back of the hotel, where the pool was, and Sirius was unsurprised when his mates followed the sound happily, dancing and just being generally loud. After spending all of his free time with Remus, Sirius found that he was no longer used to rowdy boys and loud music.He could feel himself grow irritated as he got closer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mate, you clearly aren’t having fun anymore.” He heard a voice from behind him say. Sirius looked up from his phone, now stopped on a picture of Remus asleep, his sunkissed from the day that they had spent at Brighton beach, and looked up at James.

“It’s not that.” Sirius offered sheepishly, not wanting James to be offended by him admitting that he was bored and didn’t want to be there.

“You just have better places to be. I know.” James spoke, surprisingly wise despite the alcohol in his system as he nodded towards Sirius’ phone, showing that he understood what he meant. James most likely would have been in a similar situation as him if he didn’t know that Lily was having a girls night out in London with her friends, most likely having more fun than they were. But Sirius knew that Remus would just be home alone. “You know, midnight is in just over an hour.”

Sirius glanced at his phone and saw that it was nearly 11pm. In Paris. It wouldn’t be New Years for over another two hours for Remus. 

“There’s a flight that leaves for London in 20 minutes. A car is outside right now… I’ll bring your bags back with me… Just go.” James tutted affectionately. At Sirius’ confused look, James rolled his eyes and typed something out on his phone. A few seconds later, Sirius’ phone vibrated in his hand. Looking down at it once again, he frowned when he saw that it was an email from James. He raised a questioning brow at him but opened it.

James had bought him a ticket on the next flight to London. “My moping annoying you that much?” Sirius guessed, in what was supposed to be a casual manner but he was grinning too widely to play it cool. If there was tears in his eyes, James said nothing at it and grinned fondly, pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Go get your man. You know what to do.” James spoke, pushing a little black box into Sirius’ hand. Sirius realised that James must have gotten it from Sirius’ bag at some point. He wasn’t even angry. After another tight hug, Sirius was sprinting from the room, still wearing the suit that he had worn out, the little black box clutched tightly in his hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A series of rapid knocks at the door had startled Remus from where he had been asleep on the sofa, startling him so much that he had also disturbed Minnie, who gave him a long scratch on his arm as a thank you. Hissing in pain, Remus sat up, looking around in confusion and frowning at the door. He couldn’t figure out why anyone would be at his door at this time. Everyone that he knew was out partying. Unless it was a neighbour, coming to ask to borrow something or make a noise complaint. Not that they ever had wild parties but this had been Sirius’ flat before it was theirs so sometimes parties were mistaken for being theirs.

“I’m coming.” Remus grunted, knowing that the person on the other side of the door wouldn’t hear him over the sound of their own knocking. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door, feeling his breath catch in his throat as he saw his boyfriend on the other side. On one knee. Holding a small box open to show him the gorgeous ring inside. Although not as gorgeous as the man holding it. But close.

He heard thousands of fireworks go off outside as the people in the flat above him, the source of the loud music and the cheering that Remus hadn’t realised in his sleepy state was a countdown, began yelling and cheering.

“Happy new year, Remus.” Sirius breathed softly as he stared up at him.


End file.
